Pongo and Perdita
by mastfic
Summary: Perdita wants more pupies but pongo things they should wait,not all that they still have to care for the puppies they already have pongo/perdita fluff later in the storie
1. Chapter 1

(this is a 101 dalmations series but it looks like the 1961 film)

One day pongo and perdita were sitting under a tree in there farm waching there kids play

"oh,pongo its so nice here" said perdita, pongo knoded in agreement and pongo kissed her,she smiled and layed her head back down on his head,then she got an idea in her head

"pongo,I want more kids",pongo turned to her supries "she wants more kids" he thought

"dear may i ask why" asked pongo,predita replied

"I don't know I just like being a mother and i have 101 why not make it..." pongo hushed her and replied

"maybe after 1 is grown up or a teen",predita didn't like this idea and draged pongo off to the barn wich had knowone in it.

Perdita then said to pongo a bit forceful

"pongo,dear your going to give me another baby and your going to like it",this rage suppriesed pongo alot she's usely a bit more kind about 'these things' but she wasn't but pongo had just play along if she wanted for kids it was her choice

(WARNING:ANYBODY WITH FEAR OF SEXUCLE SCENES STOP RIGHT HERE)

predita pulled out pongo's dick and shoved it into herself making herself moan with pleasure and she started to move up and down and up and down the motion kept going

"OH,OH,OH,OH" yelled predita wanting more"perdy darling i'm going to cum" she replied

"keep going pongo keep going OH AH,OW" said predita and then they both sared a big long "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" both reaching there climb axes(no pun intended) they got off eachothers sweaty body and cuddled next to eachother for the rest of the day and went to sleep like this.

(a/n i know its short but this is just the begining of a long storie promise the next chapter will be up soon,and tell me how i did on the sex scene if more of that happens later in the storie I'll make it more in deatail,well bye for now mastfic signing off)


	2. Chapter 2 the new dog on the farm

When pongo and perdita came out of the barn there children were playing in the feild of there farm, just then a 1947 buick super pulled up to the farm house and a man,woman and a 7 year old child came out along with a white german shepered ,anita and nanny came out to see who? it was anita asked

"Hello,there who are you" the man who's name was frank replied

"were the people who just bought the house right next to yours" the woman who's name was barbra said

"thats right looks were going to have naighbors" then frank said

"this is our dughter emily and our dog roxy" nanny then said

"good to meet you,have you met rogers and anita's dogs yet" barbra replied

"no,where are they".All of asudden 101 dalmatian puppies and there parents rushed to them,barbra,frank and emily were suppriesed at this then frank then asked

"jesus,how many are there" roger replied with a smile

"theres 101including the partens of course" barbra then said

"well i'm sure that roxy,will have fun with all of them".After that roxy went to go introduce herself to the dalmatians she waljed up to pongo and perdita and asked

"Hi I'm roxy and you are?" pongo replied

"I'm pongo this is my wife perdita and our first couple of kids,patch,pepper,rolly,cadpig,lucky.. looked around her and saw the first kids they have mentioned,then she asked

"so what do you like to do for fun",but before pongo could replie perdita then asked without warning

"So,roxy do you have a mate".Roxy then looked instently sad then she replied

"I used to,but he died protecting me from a dog with rabbies when the vets got to him it was to late to save him,so they just put him down the humane way" then perdita replied

"I'm sorry i didn't know i'm so sorry" roxy replied with a smile

"Its okay,so what do you do for fun".Pongo replied

"well,for one we like to play with our puppies,and we like to watch thunder bolt in the barn over there" but roxy wasn't even paying attention she was just staring at him she thought he would make a wounderful mate,But she'd have to find a way to get rid of perdita,bu then she thought how she'd have to make pongo think it was an axadent,so he would be come her mate.

Pongo then sanpped her back to realaty with saying

"and thats pritty muck it" she replied

"cool but i have to get back to my owners see you guys later".As she left perdita turned to pongo with a concerned face and she said

"Pongo i don't trust her she looked at you like she was in love with you",pongo laughed and replied

"perdita,darling I love you way to much to ever fall for her".Perdita frowned a bit more bu then came to her sceneses by reasuring herself that pongo would never leave her side.

Far,away roxy was saying to herself

"they don't expect a thing little do they know that my mate didn't die protecting me,I murdered him".

(A/N sauspence don't worrie the next chapter will be up soon and the love qurrle will continue)


	3. Chapter 3 the trick

It was another typical day on the farm,Pongo and Perdita had jsut woken up to the roosters had made a new friend her name,was Roxy and little did they know that she was going to steel pongo away from perdita,atleased thats what she the morning pongo said to Perdita

"darling,I'm going out for my run",perdita knoded he ran out of the barn to take his he was running Roxy joined him and said

"mind if I,join you".Pongo shook his head and replied

"No,not at all" he said as Roxy started to trot along side then asked unexpectedly

"would you like to have diner tonight,you know as friends",Pongo thought about it and replied

"sure,I don't think Perdita will mind".She thought to her self 'this is going exacly acordding to plan then when she arrives she'll cach us having diner'.

(8 hours later)

Pongo was getting ready fro dinner with Roxy he said to Perdita

"Well dear,I'm off",Perdita then questioned

"were are you going this late",Pongo started to get nervuos he knew that Perdy wouldn't like him going to diner with roxy so he lied

"I'm just going to meet one of my old friends in london I'll be back in 3-4 hours".And what amazed him the most she belived it,at leased thats what he Pongo left Perdita said to there kids

"now children,I'm going out so behave yourselfs and I'll be back",then she started to follow her mate to see where he was going.

(3-5 minuntes later)

Pongo was walking down to go meet Roxy for diner,then he heard a twig snap behind he turned around fast only to see a couple of leaves floating down,off the shook it off and continued walking off to where he was going,when he arrived at where he was metting Roxy for ,arrived where Pongo was at she hid in a bush to see what was going on.

Pongo sat down at a table wich had 2 plates 2 wine glasses and a candle set with 3 candles on it,and each plate had 1 small salad and 1 steak on it along with french imported wine in the thought to himself it was a well set up diner,then roxy came out and sat down and said to Pongo

"Well are you going to sit down or just stand there",Pongo shook his head and sat down and asked

"so Roxy,why did you invite me here".Roxy just replied

"I don't know,I just thought that sense we were friends that we could...".Just as she said this Perdita burst out of the bush she was hidding in and yelled at Pongo

"HOW COULD YOU PONGO I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!".Pongo took this by suprise,he looked back at Roxy who just maid circles around her head with her paw,implying that Perdita was responded to Perdita

"Perdy,darling what are you talking about? I do LOVE you" Perdita replied with sarcastic tone

"bull,Pongo then why in the name of god you're you on a date with HER".Pongo then yelled back as loud as he could

"WERE NOT ON A DATE".

Then Perdita yelled some thing she though she'd never say

"I WANT A DIVORCE".Pongo just stared at her with suprise,but then yelled back

"YOU GOT IT"

(A/N oh,no is the puppy love realy over find out next chapter)


End file.
